


Jeans

by KeinButterdieb



Series: Drabbles von A bis Z [11]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Double-Drabble zum WortJeans.





	Jeans

Jedes Mal, wenn Boerne auf Thiel traf, huschte sein Blick als Erstes für einen ganz kurzen Moment automatisch zu Thiels unterer Körperhälfte. Und jedes Mal, wenn Thiel wieder _die_ Jeans trug, lächelte er dann, und freute sich.

Thiel hatte eine Jeans, die ihm ganz besonders gut stand. Sie betonte gewisse Körperteile sehr gut, vor allem Thiels knackigen Hintern. 

Nicht, dass Boerne ständig auf Thiels Hintern gucken musste, nein, selbstverständlich nicht, aber ab und zu eben schon. So wie er auch ab und zu, wenn Thiel wieder einmal irgendwas vor sich hin schimpfte, sich vorstellen musste, seine Lippen auf Thiels zu pressen, und das Geschimpfe so auf der Stelle zu beenden. Und so wie er auch ab und zu davon träumte, Thiel an sich zu ziehen, ihn zu halten, und ihm manch liebe Worte zuzuflüstern. Und so wie er sich auch ab und zu wünschte, sie wären mehr als nur Kollegen und Nachbarn, halt, nein, das wünschte er sich ja immer.

„Moin, Professor.“ Thiel war zu ihm ins Institut gekommen, um einen Bericht abzuholen. Und er trug _sie_ heute wieder.

„Guten Morgen, Herr Thiel.“ Boerne lächelte, seufzte jedoch gleichzeitig innerlich. Was gäbe er darum, diese Jeans Thiel irgendwann ausziehen zu dürfen.


End file.
